Hand It Over
by You-Need-A-Cookie
Summary: what do you think rin dose up on the roof of the dorms all alone? what do you think will happen when bon walks in on him? WARNING! use of pot no yaoi - -...sadly...


Hello!~ Guess who's got another crappy story for all you :D! don't ask how i came up with the thing i just did...  
WARNING: drugs and a little language..  
Disclaimer: i do not, nor will i ever, own blue exorcist :'(

* * *

What do you think Rin dose all day on the roof of the dorms? Think, train with Kuro, or even just sit in self pity? No. When he's up there all alone, he makes sure to grab some of his favorite plant, his lighter, and the pipe he hid under his bed.

Rin, as you already know, hated his demon side. It caused harm to others, made his life a living hell (or a living Gehenna), and caused nothing but fighting to spreed to his sanity.

Some people in his position would cut or something like that. Not that he hadn't thought of it, once, twice... but he thought it would be a lot harder to hide red gash markings on your arms or any other part of his body rather than hide a few objects around a building.

It started when he saw a few friends from math class smoking a joint behind the boy's dorms. Rin, being the dumb ass he always was, he acted as if nothing was going on. They were freaked out that he might tell some one or something like that, so one of the two offered Rin to take 'a few puffs' if he didn't report anything.

He enjoyed it more than he though he would. Just the feeling of every thought in your head start to blur and everything around you turn into nothing but a dizzy wonderland made him want more.

He started to buy some from his new friends from math, but it started to get to expensive and Yukio would notice a dent in their budget sooner or later.

But the most desperate times call for desperate measures, so one day he called up Shiemi for a gardening lesson, he didn't tell her exactly what plant, so she just taught him everything she knew. All Rin heard throughout the whole lesson was "Most plants need a lot of water, but some need a dry environment. But if you need to know exactly how much than just look it up..." and did exactly that. He found a person that sold seedlings for quite a bit... but they were all he could find. He started to grow a small patch of it behind the dorms. And every day or so when some one was giving him a bad day or something, he would pick a few plants, get his lighter, and his pipe.

One day after cram school Rin felt like going to the roof and do his business. One thing he completely forgot was today was the premier of his and Yukio's favorite show and had invited a few people over to watch it with them.

In the middle of his 'buzz' what sounded like foot steps were coming closer and closer, and he giggled because it sounded like a lizard calling his name. Just after he lit his pipe to take a few more breaths of the drug, the door opened and some one called his name "Hey Okuruma? you up here?Yukio wanted me to tell you that were starting the show soon" Rin didn't even need to look over to see who it was, Bon...

"SHIT HE'S GONNA SEE ME!" Rin yelled at the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear. "I'm going to see you do what exactly?" Bon asked in confusion "What are you hiding?" Rin just stared at him for a few moments and then said "What are YOU trying to hide?!" Bon just slapped his own face at this comment and looked at Rin, then noticed his eyes and said "Your high aren't you?" he held out his hand "give it here." Bon said plainly. Rin looked at Bon, then at his stuff. Then at Bon again, then at his stuff. This continued for about 30 seconds or so and Rin finally handed it over .Bon held the pipe up to his mouth and took a nice easy breath in, then blew a smooth stream of some out. Rin seemed shocked at this, "What? I'm not going to watch that crap sober, now am I? Bon said in an iterated voice. Rin want down stairs to get more weed for the two of them.

* * *

(A/N) soooooo i felt like uploading today... cause i haven't uploaded any crap in a while... To those who tell me that smoking pot or what ever is a totally different experience, i have never smoked pot before, and i really don't want to... ok maybe just a little... but that's it... by by babes :3


End file.
